A Faint Glow
by AddisonRae
Summary: DracoHermione. Draco and Hermione bond together after the final battle.


****

-A Faint Glow-

Chapter One:

Like a sea of oil, his black robes flowed behind him as he frantically searched the castle for the wizarding world's last hope, yelling at students to take cover in the Great Hall as he went. But on the outside, Severus Snape was anything but frantic. Alway6s composed, it wouldn't do to let the students see him panic.

Finally, he reached the Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady scowled as he gave the teacher's password, and she swung forward on her hinges, all the while signifying his admittance in this part of the castle was unwanted.

He entered the Common Room and surveyed the merrily twinkling fires and cozy mismatched armchair with a look of displeasure. His eyes finally came to rest at a spot in the corner of the room, farthest from the fire, where three figures were hunched over a table.

"Potter. Weasley, Miss Granger, come with me." he barked, startling the three teenagers.

They exchanged a confused glance, but wordlessly followed his instructions. The Trio struggled to keep up with the Potions Master's quick, long strides as he led them out to the grounds and into he Forbidden Forest.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal have fallen." he explained quietly, Hermione let out a small gasp, and he continued. "Albus' last wish was for old mort to be defeated tonight. For that, Potter, we need you."

Harry said nothing, but nodded, his face visibly paler even in the dark of night. Ron put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Hermione flashed him a hopeful but nervous smile.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you will hide here and disable as many Death Eaters as possible…you must not be see! Potter, you will help them until my signal, when you will cast the Killing Curse on Voldemort. Understood?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded, and watched in awe as Snape led them to a small clearing where a battle between light and dark raged on. Severus gave them a single curt nod, pulled on a white mask and whispered.

"All of the Death Eaters are dressed alike, but my robe will be placed under an Illumination Charm. It will glow, an only you and the members of the Order will see it. Do not curse anyone in a glowing robe." He then disappeared, a soft glow following him.

"Stupefy!"

  
"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

The trio whispered curses for hours, until the number of Death Eaters had dropped dramatically. Hermione suddenly felt her vision blur, and her mind was filled with voices. The thoughts of the warriors on the battlefield flooded her mind for a moment, before Snape overpowered them and all that was left were his calm whispers.

"Now, Miss Granger. Now!"

Hermione tapped Harry's shoulder and quickly relayed the message. She watched in horror as Harry whispered the curse and a jet of green light shot from his wand. Lord Voldemort crumbled to ashes, screaming in pain.

"BASTARD!" 

The trio turned to see a Death Eater looming over them. There was no faint glow surrounding him, and Hermione's heart stopped. He aimed his wand at Ron, who fell instantly with a sickening thud. Hermione watched in frozen horror as Harry was cursed as well, leaving her alone.

Or so she thought.

"Avada Kedavra!" 

Hermione watched the nameless Death Eater fall from view, leaving her staring at a cloaked figure, a faint shimmer surrounding his hidden features. Snape rushed to Hermione side, and the other spy disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered.

Hermione pointed in terror to a spot somewhere to his left. Snape turned in time to miss the thin beam of red light, which instead hit Hermione.

"Crucio!"

Hermione's screams filled the air. Snape killed the last of the Death Eaters and crouched at her side. He took in her vacant expression and picked her up, instructing to Aurors to carry her fallen comrades. Severus walked quickly the whole way to the Infirmary, silently praying the Gods would save the warm bundle in his arms, for the sake of another glowing Death Eater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke in a dark hospital wing hours later. She slowly sat up in bed, her muscles protesting every move painfully. A faint glow in the chair next to her hospital bed caught her eye. A figure in iridescent Death Eaters robes was slouched in the chair with his head leaning on a hand.

"Professor?" Hermione croakily whispered.

The figures head shot up, and Hermione found herself staring into a pair of soulful gray eyes. Her surprise must have registered on her face, because Draco Malfoy slowly broke into a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"It hurts." Hermione admitted. "Everywhere."

"The Healer's said to give you a muscle relief potion. They hit you with the Crucio, it can have lasting affects." he explained.

Hermione watched Draco get up and walk into he storage room. Her eyes never left him as he searched the shelves for a few minutes before returning with a triumphant smile on his face and a small vial of blue potion in his hand.

"Take this." he whispered.

Hermione brought the bottle to her lips and swallowed. Instantly, she felt warmth spread o every part of her body, though she wasn't sure if it was from the potion or the fact that Draco Malfoy was currently holding her hand in his.

"I was so worried!" he whispered softly, "Professor Snape told me right after we rounded up the last of them. They promised me they wouldn't involve you!" he muttered angrily to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked, she couldn't be hearing him correctly," Why did Professor Snape get you?"

"Because when I became a spy for the Order, he became like a father figure to me. I told him everything." Draco muttered.

"And?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I told him how I feel about you."

"Er…"

"I've been here since they told me at midnight." Draco whispered, massaging his sore neck muscles and glancing at his watch, "It's almost Six A.m. now."

"Er…"

"Don't worry, I understand." Draco said.

Hermione took in his disappointed expression and slumped shoulders as he stood and made to leave the room. She felt a reaction of loss when he dropped her hand and turned from her.

"Wait." she whispered, almost to softly to hear.

Draco froze. He turned and looked at her as if expecting her to yell and curse him into oblivion. The usually calm and composed Draco Malfoy was experiencing an inner train wreck.

"Stay." Hermione whispered.

With that one word, Draco's entire demeanor lightened. His face relaxed into a somewhat nervous smile, and he sat back down, but thought it best if he didn't try to hold her hand again.

"Hermione, I used to hate you. I thought you were lower than me, an the fact that you hung around Potter and Weasley didn't help." Draco said nervously. "but when I turned spy in our fifth year, I started hearing things about you from everyone in the Order. Even Snape speaks well of you when you're not around. Anyway, I guess I started seeing you, really seeing you." Draco finished his speech and looked down at his hands.

"Until tonight I thought you were a Death Eater." Hermione said gently.

"Only Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry knew."

"Harry knew and he di--"

"I wouldn't let him tell you." Draco cut her off, "I thought it would be pointless until after the war. But I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"I'm…"I'm glad you did." Hermione said quietly.

Draco flashed her a small smile. Light was starting to shine in small beams through the Infirmary windows. Madam Pomfrey would be starting her morning rounds. Draco leaned over and placed a soft kiss o Hermione's warm lips. He took her hand and whispered:

"Madam Pomfrey said to wait until she examines you and then you can go. Harry and Ron were only stunned; they left he 'Infirmary hours ago. I think Harry planned it so I could talk to you.."

"I'm glad he did." Hermione whispered as Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.


End file.
